


【帝弥雷丝】神明的沙漏（短篇）

by nioueyes



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nioueyes/pseuds/nioueyes
Summary: 故事发生在飞龙节狮鹫战前夜。贝雷丝可以是青狮线，也可以是其他任何一条线，甚至是经历了4条线的贝雷丝。唯一不变的是帝弥雷丝。
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 8





	【帝弥雷丝】神明的沙漏（短篇）

**Author's Note:**

> 故事发生在飞龙节狮鹫战前夜。贝雷丝可以是青狮线，也可以是其他任何一条线，甚至是经历了4条线的贝雷丝。唯一不变的是帝弥雷丝。

月亮开始在教堂的尖顶上洒下冷白色的光辉，星河在深蓝色的夜空中蜿蜒流动，静谧的氛围在加尔古=玛库蔓延开来，喧嚣了一整天的士官学校的学生们如往常一样进入梦乡。

正如每个学校都会有调皮捣蛋的问题儿童，汇集了贵族平民的学校也是平等地出现了不安分子，在每个夜晚都有不同程度的冒险者在教堂各地的窗台上，围墙上，草丛里，进进出出，上上下下，窃窃私语。

有大胆潜入大圣堂地下室对每一块砖头敲敲打打的，有像在自家花园散步一样堂堂正正掏出白天从司书那里偷来的钥匙打开藏书室的，这些显然是隶属于某个阵营的调查行为。

或者是老套的在花园里的情侣密会，翻墙去市场酒馆里偷偷加餐甚至干脆开始寻求艳遇的，或者无关风月只是固执地在训练场加练的，这些健康的属于青春期躁动的行为。

又或者是单纯的夜晚散步，一遍遍地绕着花园，爬上屋顶沐浴月光，等等这类不明所以近似梦游的行为。

可以说夜间的加尔古=玛库有着不属于白天的热闹，如果有人每晚在最高处观察的话，几乎没有平静的一夜。这一点只要问住在塔顶的猫最清楚。

今天夜晚，青狮学级的级长又开始毫无目的地到处漫游，时不时做出和空气对话与白天判若两人的异常姿态。金鹿的级长换了新的大圣堂调查路线并记录着触发机关的地点和次数。黑鹫的级长在副官的陪同下潜入了教师的宿舍。灰狼的级长带着一小团佣兵混进了酒馆。

学生宿舍一楼的第一间屋子里空无一人。屋子的主人也加入了夜晚不安分的大军，成为夜不能寐的一员。

贝雷丝轻巧地翻上宿舍另一面的二楼，悄无声息地打开了锁着的窗户。她现在的盗贼的技巧已经完美至臻，暗杀经验的老兵也毫无破绽，用来潜入学生房间简直小菜一碟。

士官学校学生宿舍的窗台下是一排低矮的柜子，这个设计在此刻的贝雷丝的心中被称赞了无数遍。均匀的呼吸声表示了房屋的主人没有被吵醒，贝雷丝看了一圈屋内乱糟糟的摆放，一只手穿过窗户打开的缝隙，将一本整顿术入门搁在了不显眼但也不至于被其他杂物淹没的位置。

拉上窗，顺着墙落下来并排的正好是下两件失物的主人房间。应对猎人女儿的雷欧妮需要比之前十倍以上的小心。经常外出打猎的人不仅拥有灵敏的听力，还有所谓猎人天生的直感。尽管贝雷丝是擅长隐匿声息的暗杀者，此刻也不敢小觑自己的学生。稍作思索之后，她只是把箭头和箭羽安置在两道门之前，旁边还摆了一瓶未开封的香水。

在贝雷丝的记忆中，这个夜晚很漫长。在她记忆中频繁的不眠之夜的开端，现在回想起来当初的自己应该是预感到未来的骤变，心神不定地想要求证，想要传达给谁，所以才会在夜晚到处奔跑。

只是这次的夜晚，她无论如何都有想要对一个人传达。

在她跌入时间的深渊，穿越生死，目睹了一次次自己的学生们走向破灭的末路之后，神像是在长久的睡眠中微微睁开了眼，倒转沙漏，

在一次天帝之拍动的发动后让她回到了那个预示了许多人的命运的那天的前夜。

依靠着模糊不清的记忆，贝雷丝在花园中找到了徘徊中的帝弥托利。

“帝弥托利！”尽管压抑住想要拥抱他的冲动，贝雷丝的声音在安静的夜晚中显得十分激动。

“老师？……”帝弥托利没有想到会在这个时候遇到贝雷丝，“您怎么还没有睡？在为明天的狮鹫战担心吗？”

是了，明天就是狮鹫战的日子，从那时起隐隐约约就显示着之后芙朵拉大陆混战的预兆。

而自

己，在那一天，不仅离真相还有无数步，连重要的学生们的求救都没有看穿。大概因此神才说，过去的事情已无法改变，但允许你埋下希望的种子，让痛苦的人在得到必将到来的救赎之前，不会将信念丢的一干二净。

“帝弥托利”贝雷丝再次喊着让她深感怀念的名字，温柔得让名字的主人感到下一秒他们就要永别。

她伸出手问：“之前我不是找到了你的皮革手套了吗，现在能不能把那个再给我？”

帝弥托利很诧异，尽管如此他还是掏出了那副黑色的皮革手套递给了贝雷丝，回答道：“嗯，可以是可以。只是能告诉我为什么吗，老师？”

将手套仔细地收好，贝雷丝抬起双手捧着帝弥托利的脸，金色的发丝穿过手指，像是捧起了一颗小小的太阳。

少年的脸立刻红了，疑惑，惊慌，喜悦，各种情绪像烟花一样在内心绽放，本性纯良的他只能一动不动。

“帝弥托利”贝雷丝第三次喊着这个名字，再怎么惊慌失措的帝弥托利也注意到了异常。

“是，老师！”他极力让自己把注意力集中到老师接下来要说的话上，却偏偏正面对上了贝雷丝认真的双眼，想要偏头侧目却被贝雷丝的双手捧住，无奈只能放弃抵抗。

“原因的话现在不能说”双眸黯淡下来，“但我希望你能和我约定，不管何时何地，不管发生什么，都要记得向我来要回这副手套。”

眼中的希望像是风雪中的旅人手中的灯时隐时现，微弱到下一秒就会熄灭。如果此刻拒绝的话，眼前的人大概会被风雪淹没吧。

帝弥托利这样想着，就算是平复明天狮鹫战的压力也好。现在的他感觉到可以为老师做任何事，更何况只是这样一件小小的约定。

于是他郑重地点了点头，他用他一贯温和的，却十分让人感到信服的声音说到：“我答应你，老师。骑士立下约定便不会食言，这副手套就暂时请老师保存了。”

贝雷丝顺着发丝轻轻抚摸着帝弥托利的脸颊，左手有意无意地划过右眼眼角的皮肤，她轻轻地说：“相信老师一定会找到你的身旁，不要放弃希望，我也一样需要你。”

帝弥托利被接连的真情告白冲击地僵直在地甚至失知觉，他希望这一刻能再延长一秒，又一秒。仿佛这样他就还有希望逃离被亡灵追逐的噩梦，他还有希望在无尽的黑夜中得到安稳。

贝雷丝像是听到了他的愿望似的回答说：“你会得到真正的晚安。”

但现在还需要你再继续坚持下去，不要忘记你的信念，直到你能分辨出过去的一切都不过是噩梦，而噩梦就注定从中清醒过来。

夜色深邃，黎明前最黑暗的时刻无声滑向远方，外出的人们各自回到了床榻，开始最后的梦乡，至少还有好久，好久，芙朵拉大陆的夜晚才能真正获得安宁。

贝雷丝转过头望了最后一眼教堂的尖顶，举起天帝之剑虚空一劈，静静地步入黑暗。

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感是自己在玩青狮线的5年后时发现很多别的学级的失物都没有还，别的级长的左右手东西也没法还。于是就想贝雷丝穿越时空把当年没有来得及还的东西送回去（实际上时间线有bug，本来是打算决战前夜的，但是这样bug更多（我好弱）），所以文章里的那些就是根据当时自己游戏里没还的。至于穿越原理什么都是我流私设随便扯。感谢看到最后。


End file.
